hivecataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Specifications
'Weapon Specifications' Within Cataclysm the weapons available to players is tiered into 3 main areas, and 2 special areas. As such these Tiers are defined by the players skill level within the relevant combat skill e.g. When a player's skill reaches the required level they can utilise the corresponding tier of weapon. As such these tiers cover both styles of weapons, be that ranged or melee, and as such each has their own requirements skill wise, and its own attached details. As to help below these tiers and their weapon descriptions have been listed out for ease of us for players to refer too, as well as providing a simple list of possible choices for players to use to give them a basic idea of what kind of weapon they may be looking for. To Weapons Listings Ranged Weapons Inside of Cataclysm Ranged weapons are broken down into 5 tiers, Crude, Worn, Standard, Rail-Tech and Thermal Lances respectively. Each of these has their own description of what kind of weapon they are, as well as their defining features so that if a players phys-rep is outside of the normal they have a clear definition to help them define what tier their weapon is. Below each of these tiers has been laid out for ease of player reference. Crude - Single Shot weapon, Is only capable of firing a single round before reloading. After Firing weapon must be reloaded & Has no Magazine. Worn - Single Shot weapon, May be capable of firing multiple rounds simultaneously before Reloading. After Firing weapon reloads from a Magazine (may be Internal). Standard - Automatic Weapon (Motor/battery Powered), Capable of fully automatic continuous fire before reloading. After firing may be able to reload from a magazine, or belt feed. Rail-Tech - Disc firing weapon, must fire Disc rounds and Disc rounds only. Weapon Calls 'DOUBLE' with each round. Otherwise weapon is defined by the above 3 tiers e.g. A Rail-Tech pistol that can fire a single round and reloads from a magazine is a WORN Level RAIL-TECH one handed ranged weapon. Thermal Lances - Rival round Weapons are split between the top 3 tiers (E.g Standard at rank 5, Prototype at rank 7 and Arbiter at rank 9). Those available are rank 5 must be non motorised and are limited to 3 rounds in the magazine, At rank 7 they must still be non motorised but may hold 5 rounds in the magazine, whilst at rank 9 players may utilise motorised rival round weapons with 12 rounds per magazine. These limitations are due to the rival round weapons calling 'RAVAGE' with each round within the system. Melee Weapons Inside of Cataclysm Melee weapons are broken down into 3 tiers similar to ranged weapons e.g. Crude, Worn & Standard. Each has their own description of what kind of weapon they are, as well as their defining features so that players phys-reps may be easily defined as to their corresponding tier. Shields are counted within the melee skills as well within cataclysm and as such are split into their own 3 tiers too. Below each of these tiers has been laid out for ease of player reference. One Handed Melee Crude - Any larp safe Weapon upto 20 inches in Length Worn - Any larp safe weapon upto 36 inches in Length Standard - Any larp safe weapon upto 52 inches in Length Two Handed Melee Crude - Any larp safe weapon upto 36 inches in Length Worn - Any larp safe weapon upto 52 inches in Length Standard - Any larp safe weapon upto 72 inches in Length Shields Crude - Any shield of BUCKLER size designation (E.g. 15 inches diameter) Worn - Any shield of ROUND size or similar designation (E.g. 40 inches diameter) Standard - Any shield of TOWER/KITE size or similar designation Armour Armour or 'Rigs' within the cataclysm system is split between two different types within the skill trees that are then applicable to the tiered system within the wider system. The first of these is light rigs which functions as the light armour for the system and accordingly is designed around a light mobile appearance for phys-repping. The other is heavy rigs which is the systems heavy armour and as such again is designed around a hardened appearance in terms of phys-repping. Below we have listed appropriate armour types or styles that would fit either category to assist players. Special: Prototype rigs need the same level of phys-repping as the rig skill they were based upon e.g a worn level prototype heavy rig requires the same level of phys-repping as a normal worn level heavy rig, though it is at the players discretion to add some that marks out the unique nature of said armour. Back to Home